


Covenant (Caleb's Story)

by thefaultinourfactions



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Caleb - Freeform, Divergent, Multi, POV, Story, covenant, different, roth - Freeform, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourfactions/pseuds/thefaultinourfactions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb Prior has been promised a very tempting deal from the malignant Erudite leader, Jeanine Matthews. To betray his own sister, it must have been extremely persuading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covenant (Caleb's Story)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT SPOILER ALERT! Do not read unless you have read all three divergent books because this is related to book three, Allegiant. Anyway... This whole concept is why and how Caleb Prior came to the decision to betray Tris, so hopefully it will make sense when I finish! By the way, if you have seen this before it is because I posted it on Movellas under the name KryptoKitty. However, I am going to stop using Movellas now so... Meh.

I'd been in erudite headquarters for a few weeks now, and I can physically smell the fear inflicted by Jeanine Matthews onto the other initiates. That is, on the rarity that we saw her. She lurked among the headquarters, only between her living quarters and her office though, as all she seemed to do was work all day. (Or plotting something, as many suspected.) But, I respect her and what she does. It's for the good of the community, the faction, and the entire system. Just, the way she displays her independence, her strength, her feminism. It just makes me want to be near her. A beautiful woman, who serves Erudite day and night to make sure there is not a single flaw in any part of the Faction.  She was so perplexing, yet always so sure of herself. It was mesmerizing.

"Caleb? CALEB?!" Claire shouted from the top of the stairs, her golden locks bouncing around like streamers on a child's bicycle.  "Jeanine called you to her office."

I jolted upright from the chair in which I was finishing my exam revision booklet, and tried to comprehend the situation. Something was most definitely wrong. No one, and I mean no one, ever sets foot in Jeanine's office. Unless, that is, I was in big trouble, or being kicked out of Erudite, or committed I crime I don't remember committing. I didn't even know what to think anymore. It all came down to the fact that I was being summoned by Jeanine Matthews, and whatever happens in their will leave a mark.

I began my fast-paced walk up the stairs and along the navy blue corridor, paying extra attention not to get lost in such a complex part of the headquarters. Hundreds of corridors and turnings, that all looked the same, might I add, but ended up in completely different areas. If you are on your way to a research classroom, you might just end up in the weapons lab. I share that from experience. 

Before I entered the pale blue painted door, I came to a halt and sighed. Then continued my direction into the Erudite leader's office. 

"Hello Caleb." She said, her complexion glowing among the many shades of blue in the room.

"Miss Matthews" I replied.

"Please, Caleb, we're all friends here. My name is Jeanine, and yours in Caleb, let's just keep it simple, ok?"

I nodded, before a long silence commenced.

"Should I answer all your queries, or just get straight to the point?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, why I was here, and the millions of questions buzzing around in my head, but was promptly interrupted.

"You see, , your sister has been causing quite a havoc lately. Not that it's anything to do with her being in Dauntless, that is the very least I would expect from such a reckless and dysfunctional faction as theirs." She added. Not that I necessarily disagreed. "But, she  _is_  threatening to corrupt our system, the very one that sustains life here in the factions."

"The system?"

"Yes, the factions as we know it, are in a very dangerous and fragile situation right now. And so is Beatrice, if she doesn't try to prevent this revolution." She continues.

"B-but, she's just 16.  She is Abnegation at heart, no matter what faction she is in now. She will forever have a want to p-put others before herself. What could my sister have done that affects the city so badly?" I stuttered, something about Jeanine makes me so nervous, but in a good way. Yet, I think she can tell that by the slight smirk on her face as my eyes wandered to her slender legs.

" I realize the obscenity of this garment, but if you could please focus on the situation at stake." She stated sternly as she proceeded the conversation, but still kept a glint in her eye that gave me all the wrong signals.

"It's not what she's done, but rather what' she's doing. And the possibilities of what she could do if we don't handle this situation as efficiently and as quickly as possible." I didn't what to know what she meant by handle, but I distressed that she was implying death. "Beatrice Prior is very different from us, but their are others like her. They call it Divergent, those who are genetically pure. Those who don't belong in any one faction. Those who don't belong  _here_." Jeanine said. "So, yes, she always will have that selfless streak within her, and a brave one, a honest one, a peaceful one, and an intelligent one. Those five combined can take down cities, and I don't doubt that she will."

 _"Those who don't belong here."_   By here, I assume that Jeanine didn't just mean Erudite. The look on her face gave me the impression that she meant the very face of the earth. I just hope she wouldn't take any action regarding that kind of thinking.

"You're not saying very much, Caleb."

"N-no, I'm not. B-but what do you want me for? How does not having just one suitable faction make my sister a threat to the city?" I asked. Finding it difficult to speak both from shock and the chill running through the room.

"There are reasons why the factions were formed years ago, and I'm not going to let a bunch of Divergents screw it up! It's her and the Divergents, or the factions!" She shouted.

She was going to kill Beatrice, I had to get out of here and get to my sister before Jeanine did. Before it was too late. I spun and sprinted towards the door as I watched it slide shut in front of my very eyes by the fairly large and metal security system that I should have noticed when I walked into this hell hole.

I turned back round to Jeanine, she certainly wasn't as attractive as she was before. Now all I could see was a lust for death, destruction and power radiating from her malicious grin. But not lust for me.

"W-why do you need me? Of all people, why confide in me when you're telling me upfront you're going to kill my own _sister_?!" I yelled.

"Because. It will break her." Jeanine said. "Beatrice Prior is glass, and to be betrayed by your own blood wouldn't just break her, it would make her shatter."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy reading? Post a comment if you want me to continue!


End file.
